Granja Infernal Amor de Verano
by Princess Vegetita Saiyan
Summary: Vegeta es un chico rico de ciudad incontrolable, su padre a decidido castigarlo mandándolo a trabajar una temporada a la granja de su cuñado Bardock. Vegeta tendrá que aprender a vivir en un mundo totalmente diferente al que el está acostumbrado, cero lujos y tratos especiales. Tendrá que aprender a convivir con gente humilde, responsable y trabajadora, sobre todo tendrá que aprend
1. Chapter 1

**Granja Infernal; amor de verano**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Dragon Ball Z si lo fuera créanme que sabríamos como fue que Vegeta y Bulma se enamoraron, habría mucho Hentai de VXB y probablemente la historia solo se enfocaría en esa hermosa pareja. **

**Prologo**

Un adolecente de casi 18 años de edad recién llegaba a su casa a las 4:27 a.m acompañado de 2 bellas damas.

-Shh, shh!-los callaba Maddison riendo a carcajadas trompeándose con una meza de cristal rompiéndola al instante.

-Oh, Oh-reía Maidelyn burlándose de su hermana gemela que se encontraba intentando levantarse de la alfombra.

-¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí? -ordenaba el señor de la casa al momento que prendía la luz, mientras miraba a su hijo tratando de mantenerse de pie.

-¿Vegeta que significa esto?-preguntaba su madre Peighton la cual se encontraba mirando con desprecio a ambas adolecentes.

Peighton una hermosa señora de 41 años de edad de personalidad cariñosa y amable con todos, sin hacer excepción, excelente madre y esposa. Su cabello negro hasta la cintura bien cuidado y tratado por los mejores estilistas. Su cuerpo parresia de 30, tenía cada cosa en su lugar, piernas, brazos, bustos y glúteos. Su rostro angelical, tez morena clara, ojos azabaches, ceja delineada, labios gruesos, nariz respingada y ni una sola cirugía. Una mujer muy bella, inteligente que destacaba en su profesión: diseñadora de modas.

Vegeta su primogénito se encontraba debatiéndose en estar de pie, lucía un aspecto decileanado algo raro en él. Llevaba una camisa Lacoste, las mangas enrolladas y arrugadas, los botones de su camisa se encontraban abrochados equivocadamente y la mitad de su camisa se encontraba fajada.

-Vegeta tu madre te hizo una pregunta-gritaba el Señor Vegeta a su hijo.

Señor Vegeta un hombre de 45 años de edad, un hombre duro, correcto, estricto, de personalidad dura.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-les rezongaba Vegeta.

-Mocoso idiota. ¿Qué crees que aquí es un hotel donde puedes traer a tus zorras? LARGO. Que se larguen-les gritaba a las "amigas" de su hijo.

Vegeta se encontraba molesto frunciendo el cejo, por el acto tan desconsiderado de su padre.

-Mira en el estado que vienes Vegeta-lo regaba su madre llevándoselo hasta la sala de una oreja para después aventarlo sentándolo en un sofá.- ¿Cómo te atreviste a manejar en este estado exponiendo tu vida?-le pegaba su madre en el pecho para después abrazarlo.

El Sr. Vegeta solo miraba con desprecio la escena.

Vegeta solo se dejaba golpear y después abrazar por su madre, claro haciendo mala cara y después de 20 segundos de abrazo la empujaba delicadamente lejos de él.

-Ya madre no hagas tanto escándalo. No maneje mi auto. Ah padre por cierto es necesario que hagas un deposito a la refaccionaria, la estúpida de mi ex novia Nayla me lo choco-les anunciaba Vegeta mientras de levantaba del sofá dispuesto a marcharse a su habitación.

El Sr. Vegeta se masajeaba la cien con sus dedos ya podía sentir la fuerte Migraña atacando su cabeza.- ¿Como que te lo choco que idioteces dices?

-Al parecer se enteró de que la engañaba con su mejor amiga y al ver mi auto parqueado en frente de una Disco me lo choco-le contestaba Vegeta a su padre.

-Vegeta que vamos a hacer contigo-lloraba su madre desesperada por la rebeldía y mal comportamiento de su hijo.

-Vegeta está de más decirte...

-Si ya lo sé-interrumpía Vegeta a su padre metiendo sus manos en su pantalón.-Aquí estan-decia Vegeta burlándose sacando las llaves de su auto, sus tarjetas de crédito y su licencia ambientándolas en la meza de centro.

-Esta vez no Vegeta-le decía su padre en tono amenazante.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Estoy castigado por cuantas semanas? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a quitar mi Laptop, mi computadora? ¿El PlayStation o el Xbox? Padre ya no soy un niño-le decía Vegeta sonriendo. Era obvio que sus padres ya no tenían control sobre él, ya no podían manejarlo a su antojo.

-Mañana lo sabrás o mejor dicho en unas horas-reía su padre llevándose a su esposa junto con él.

-Viejo estupido-decia Vegeta una vez que se encontraba solo. -¿Que se supone que hará?

Vegeta se encontraba dormido bocabaabajo en su gigantesca cama Kingsize ni siquiera se había molestado en quitar los cobertores, se encontraba demasiado exhausto al llegar a su habitación y al ver su cama solo se aventó en ella quedando dormido al instante.

-¡Despierta Vegeta!-le gritaba su padre-. Baquetón despierta-lo movía su padre bruscamente.

Vegeta poco a poco iba abriendo sus ojos, para después agarrarse la cabeza con ambas de sus manos. Era insoportable el dolor esta sería una de sus peores resacas.

-¿Qué quieres viejo?-le preguntaba Vegeta cubriéndose su cabeza con sus colchas.

-Es hora de que te alistes tu vuelo sale en unas horas-le decía su padre aventándole su boleto de avión.

-¿De que rayos hablas?-le preguntaba Vegeta sentándose en su cama de golpe.

-Te vas Vegeta-le decía su padre sonriendo de medio lado una sonrisa temerosa.

-¡Vegeta!, ¡Vegeta!-gritaba su madre entrando a su habitación recogiendo una de las cabeceras que se encontraban tiradas, para después comenzar a golpearlo con ella usando uso de todas sus fuerzas.

-Cálmate mujer te harás daño-la trataba de tranquilizar su esposo.

-No puedo calmarme-gritaba ella furiosa.

Vegeta solo se cubría con sus manos los delicados golpes de su madre.

-¿Y ahora que hizo el imbécil?-preguntaba el Sr. Vegeta.

-EMBARAZO A UNA NINA-gritaba Peighton a todo pulmón golpeando más fuerte a su hijo.

Ambos Vegetas se encontraban sorprendidos y atónicos por la noticia.

-¿Que tonterías dices?-le preguntaba Vegeta a su madre.

-Cuida tu vocabulario con ella Vegeta-lo reprendía su padre.

Vegeta lo ignoro- De que rayos hablas Peighton-le preguntaba Vegeta a su madre.

-Acaba de llamar el padre de Pares dice que embarazaste a su hija-le informaba su madre.

-Eso es una vil mentira-les decía hump, esa mocosa esta mas jugada que el juego de Counter. Y a mí no me va a achacar a su mocoso.

-Vegeta no hables mal de una dama que te e ensenado-lo reganaba su madre.

-Explícame esto Vegeta-le ordenaba su padre-. ¿Te metiste o no con la señorita?

-Señorita ya no era-les decía Vegeta riendo.

-¿Así que si te metiste con ella?-le preguntaba su padre furioso por la estupidez de su hijo.

-Quien no lo ha hecho en la escuela, apuesto que ni ella sabe quién es el padre- se expresaba Vegeta.

Su padre se acercó a él y por primera vez en su vida lo golpeo. Una bofetada que le saco la sangre y le dejo el labio cortado.

Vegeta lo miraba con desprecio.

-Una vez más yo arreglare tus estupideces pero que te quede claro que esta es la última. Imbécil-le decía su padre retirándose de la habitación de su hijo.

-Estoy muy decepcionada de ti Vegeta. Espero en dios que este viaje te ayude-le decía su madre antes de marcharse.

-¿Que viaje?-preguntaba Vegeta recordando el boleto que hace rato su padre le había aventado.-No pueden obligarme-salía Vegeta gritando hasta llegar al comedor donde se encontraban sus hermanos, padre y madre desayunando.

-Soy casi mayor de edad, ustedes ya no me controlan-les gritaba Vegeta.

-Tienes 17 años, vives bajo mi techo, te mantienes de mi dinero y comes gracias a mí. Eso me da el derecho-le decía su padre antes de comenzar a masticar un bocado.

-Hump. Disfruta tu gran triunfo que esto solo te durara muy poco-le amenazaba Vegeta a su padre para después romper el boleto de avión dejándole los pedazos de papel aun lado del plato de su padre.

Vegeta se encontraba furioso haciendo su valija.

-Dice mi mama que no empaques lo que más te gusta pues regresaras con ellos estropeados-le decía su hermano Tarble mordiendo una manzana acostado cómodamente en la cama de Vegeta.

Tarble 12 años de edad segundo hijo de Peighton y Vegeta. Personalidad amable y sincera.

-Cállate y lárgate Tarble.

-¿Me puedo quedar con tu habitación?-le preguntaba Mason que recién iba entrando a la habitación de Vegeta.

Mason 8 años de edad tercer hijo de Peighton y Vegeta. Personalidad igual a la de Vegeta, características muy parecido a su hermano mayor (es Vegeta Jr de Gt)

-Mocosos estúpidos.

-Si Mason se queda con tu habitación yo pido tu Laptop y tus juegos de Xbox-decía Tarble corriendo al librero de Vegeta donde tenía el sus juegos.

-No Tarble yo quiero sus juegos-corría Mason con intensión de ganarle los mejores juegos a Tarble. Pero antes de que pudieran agarrarlos Vegeta agarro a ambos del cuello de sus camisas y los alzo.

-Si agarran algo en mi ausencia hasta el más mínimo juego aburrido, los mato. ¿20Entendieron?-les preguntaba Vegeta. -¿Que si entendieron babosos?

Ambos asentían un si con la cabeza.

-Perfecto ahora largo de aquí-los corría Vegeta.

-Diviértete hermano-le decía Tarble en sarcasmo.

-Hump, quizá ya no regreses con suerte y un toro de mata-le deseaba Mason antes de retirarse.

Vegeta podía zafarse de ese castigo absurdo, claro que podría en unos días cumpliría 18. Sería mayor de edad, tendría derecho de hacer su vida lo que he quisiera pero de nada le serviría tener 18, estar en el mejor momento de su juventud y sin un solo centavo en su cartera.

Había otra manera aunque los resultados quizá no serían los más convenientes. Su padre lo había amenazado con enviarlo a una escuela Militarizada, el podía negarse irse a un juicio pero por sus anteriores problemas con la justicia terminaría perdiendo. Así que no le quedaba de otra, cumpliría su estúpido castigo y cuando esta estupidez terminara se largaría de su casa hacia la Universidad. El problema serían sus malas notas no es que fuera idiota o mal estudiante, al contrario era muy inteligente pero a causa de fiestas no se había graduado con las mejores notas.

Gracias a su excelente condición física y su habilidad en los deportes conseguir Universidad no sería nada difícil. Ahora a terminar con esta ridiculez absurda y estúpida.

**¿Y que les pareció? La intención era escribir un prólogo pequeño pero me emocione y termine escribiendo casi un capitulo. Gomen. Necesito que sean honestos y me digas la verdad. Me siento con muchos ánimos pero no sé si valla a valer la pena. Comenten, critiquen, aconséjenme, reclámenme, apóyenme, pero digan algo porfabor. Gracias. No seguiré al menos que tenga varios Reviews y buenas respuestas. Y no lo digo por mala honda si no porque tengo otras 3 historias y no se me hace justo que las descuide por un nuevo fic que quizá no les guste. Ustedes saben que si con pocos que me leean yo continuo pero en esta ocasión si no tengo buenos resultados suspenderé el fic por varios meces. Tkm a todos mis hermoso lectores.**

FULL SUMMARY

Vegeta es un chico rico de ciudad incontrolable, su padre a decidido castigarlo mandándolo a trabajar una temporada a la granja de su cuñado Bardock. Vegeta tendrá que aprender a vivir en un mundo totalmente diferente al que el está acostumbrado, cero lujos y tratos especiales. Tendrá que aprender a convivir con gente humilde, responsable y trabajadora, sobre todo tendrá que aprender acatar órdenes de una chica gritona, escandalosa y vulgar.


	2. Chapter 2: El infierno comienza

Un eterno agradecimiento a todos los que se molestaron en dejarme su Review nunca antes había recibido tantos Reviews en un solo capitulo, muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes que me leyeron, me pusieron en Favorites y Follows.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece D: solo soy dueña de mi colección de Dvd's esos nadie me los quita: D

**Granja Infernal; Amor de Verano**

**Capitulo Uno: El infierno comienza**

Padre e hijo se encontraban en una carretera desolada ambos se encontraban en un completo silencio, ambos tenían el seno fruncido.

-Esto es estúpido-le dijo el menor a su padre.

-No Vegeta tu eres el estúpido-le dijo su padre sin dejar de ver hacia el frente.-Tenias todo, nada nunca te falto, todo se te dio. Pero quizá ese fue nuestro error.

-¿No entiendo porque estás aquí? Soy lo suficientemente grande como para viajar yo solo.

-Quizá, pero también eres lo suficientemente idiota como para desobedecer mis órdenes. Quiero asegurarme que llegaras a la granja y que hay te quedaras. No quiero más sorpresas, todo hubiera sido más fácil si no hubieras echo pedazos el boleto de avión que te entregue, ahora por tu estupidez tu madre me obligo a traerte.

Vegeta sonrió de medio lado, su padre estaba irritado, cansado y eso a él lo alegraba.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la inmunda granja?-pregunto Vegeta mirando a su alrededor. Se encontraban rodeados de árboles, montañas, cerros, todo era tan corriente y monótono, mientras más se acercaban más odiaba el lugar.

-No lo se hace mucho tiempo que no venía-le contesto su padre, su expresión era igual a la de su hijo, él tampoco estaba contento por la vista tan verde.

La siguiente hora la pasaron en un completo silencio.

-Vegeta espero que esto te ayude apreciar lo que tienes, tus beneficios, las comodidades y aprendas el significado del trabajo y esfuerzo-le decía el a su hijo.

Vegeta lo miraba con una cara de aburrido.

-Quiero que sepas que esto es por tu bien y por el de tu madre ella en sus condiciones no puede soportar cada idiotez que se te ocurra y tener que lidiar con tu comportamiento. Te has vuelto una molestia insoportable, un egoísta, déspota y orgulloso, un baquetón rebelde. Pero tu buena suerte ha terminado desde este momento-le decía su padre frenando de golpe.

-¡Qué diablos!-le reclamaba Vegeta a su padre.

-Bájate ahora-le ordenaba su padre.

Vegeta ignoro su orden mientras "admiraba" el lugar, la carretera se encontraba llena de lodo pues hace un buen rato habían dejado la carretera pavimentada, la carretera tenia espacio para un solo carril, las orillas de la misma se encontraban con cercas, y en el piso había vario excremento de animal. Vegeta volteo a ver a su padre confundido y molesto.

-No pienso arriesgar mi Escalade en un lugar tan sucio como este. Te bajaras, caminaras aproximadamente 16 Kilómetros y llegaras a una especie de parada de autobús. La reconocerás porque estará en medio de la nada, si mas no recuerdo es una especie de banca. Cuando llegues hay puedes pedir aventones o esperar a la Pasajera, la Pasajera es una camioneta la cual se usa como autobús todos en el pueblo y sus afueras la utilizan. La reconocerás porque probablemente estará llena de gente, para subirte deberás pagar, antes de subirte asegúrate de decirle al chofer que te deje en la propiedad de los Johnson en caso de que seas muy estúpido y olvides lo que te digo tu solo pregunta por la propiedad de los Johnson.

-¿Y porque diablos los Johnson y no los Son?-preguntaba Vegeta irritado.

-No tengo idea. Ahora bájate que se me hace tarde.

-¿Cómo se supone que cargare tanta valija por 16 Kilómetros?-le preguntaba Vegeta a su padre.

-Lo siento señorita no sabía que empaco tantas cosas. Supongo que tendrás que dejar la valija donde venga tu maquillaje- se burlaba su padre.

Vegeta abrió la puerta de la camioneta estaba tan molesto que se bajó de golpe y no miro hacia donde pisaba. Sus Vans estaban cubiertos de excrementos. Vegeta hizo una mueca de asco la cual enseguida quito no le daría el gusto a su padre, no le dejaría ver el pánico y asco que tenía. Camino hasta la cajuela de la camioneta y saco las valijas que más necesitaría, claro sin antes limpiarse el excremento de sus Vans en la preciada

Escalade de su padre.

-Cuídate hijo nos vemos hasta las vacaciones de Navidad- se despedía su padre dejando a un Vegeta furioso averiado en plena carretera, con la mochila de su Laptop atravesada en su pecho, una mochila personal en su espalda y 2 grandes y pesadas valijas en cada mano. Saco sus lentes de sol de una de sus valijas y los acomodo en sus ojos, puso su cara en alto y decidió empezar su caminata de una vez por todas.

Hizo lo que su padre le explico camino lo que parecieron más de 16 Kilómetros y llego a la banca escuarrida. La banca estaba oxidada y en muy mal estado, además de tener una quebradura en una de las patas, por nada del mundo Vegeta se sentaría ahí, no echaría a perder su pantalón de marca.

El sudor recorría su frente, jamás había sentido tanto calor en su vida y llevar una camisa de manga larga no ayudaba en nada. Por fin lo que debería ser la Pasajera llego, Vegeta se acercó a pagar a la caseta de la camioneta, la camioneta más que camioneta parecía una troca ganadera, una vieja carcacha ganadera.

La camioneta estaba bastante alta y no había escaleras nada para ayudarte a subir, solo había una soga lo que Vegeta supuso que era para ayudarse a subir, primero subió sus valijas y después intento treparse el. Justo antes de estar completamente arriba la camioneta arranco dejando a un Vegeta colgado de la soga y con su otra mano tratándose de subir. Varios hombres lo ayudaron a subir sin recibir un gracias por parte de Vegeta, una vez sentado Vegeta se dedicó a mirar el lugar, en primer lugar olía espantoso, se encontraba rodeado de gente mal oliente y poco higiénica, había un sin fin de animales asquerosos y no había donde pudiera pisar pues el piso estaba cubierto de bolsas de mandado y jaulas de animales con pollos de granja.

Después de varios minutos en esa carcacha mal oliente Vegeta se acorde que jamás había preguntado por la propiedad Johnson.

-Baja-grito una anciana con una voz ranchera el chofer enseguida se paró. La anciana agarro todas sus cosas las cuales consistían en varias bolsas de Jitomates, frutas, condimentos y un cerdo que se encontraba amarrado. Vegeta decidió ayudar a la anciana a bajar sus bolsas cuando trato de bajar el cerdo el animal comenzó a chillar y Vegeta sin pensarlo 2 veces soltó el agarre que tenía y el cerdo salió corriendo.

-No te preocupes cariño el no ira lejos-le decía la pobre viejecilla.-Toma-le dijo a Vegeta entregándole varias monedas.

-No gracias no es necesario-le dijo Vegeta, ¿mejor dígame si falta mucho para llegar a la propiedad Johnson?-le pregunta Vegeta.

-Si cariño aún falta mucho para llegar ahí, esa propiedad queda hasta las afueras del pueblo y aun ni siquiera pasas por el pueblo-le decía la anciana.-Además la Pasajera no te llevara directamente a la propiedad solo te acercara después te tocara que caminar por unos 8 Kilómetros cuando empieces ver un sembradillo esa será tu señal para bajar.

-Entiendo gracias.

Los siguientes minutos fueron una lata más gente subía, el asqueroso olor aumentaba y para colmo un gallo voló hasta estrellarse en la frente de Vegeta no sin antes picotearlo. Varios niños habían subido y se encontraban sentados, usando las valijas de Vegeta como asiento, usando sus caras y extranjeras valijas.

Por suerte Vegeta ya empezaba a ver el sembradillo, una vez que estaba cerca de ahí estaba dispuesto a bajar por suerte un señor bajo ahí mismo y no tuvo necesidad de estar gritando vulgarmente. Agarro sus valijas sin importar que hubiera niños sentados en ellas.

Comenzó a caminar pero no se veía absolutamente nada, no había más que árboles, bosques, cercas y montañas a su alrededor. ¿Quizá estaba perdido? ¿Quizá se había equivocado? ¿Se habría bajado en el sembradillo equivocado? Además no es como que podía ver mucho desde esa camioneta llena de gente.

-¿Vegeta? Vegeta si eres tu-corría su primo Kakaroto a él. Al llegar a el Kakaroto lo abrazo mientras Vegeta lo empujaba.- ¿Hace cuánto que no te veía primo? Desde que éramos unos esquinclitos. ¿Y platícame que te trae para acá?-le preguntaba Kakarotto haciendo señas con sus manos al hablar.

El muy desgraciado había crecido más alto que el.-Nada que te incumba.

-Vamos te ayudo-le decía Kakaroto intentando quitarle las valijas a su primo.

-Yo puedo solo insecto-le decía Vegeta.

-Mi ama se alegrara de que no hayas cambiado en nada tu actitud-le decía Kakaroto riendo.

Después de caminar un buen tramo se acercaron a una pequeña cabaña\casa pero eso no era lo que a Vegeta le llamaba la atención. A él le llamaba la atención la gran casa que se veía a lo lejos, quizá la casa más grande que ha visto en este asqueroso pueblo.

-Ven sígueme-le ordenaba Kakaroto a Vegeta.-Familia ya llegue ¿y a que no saben a quién me encontré?-gritaba Kakaroto.

Vegeta entro a lo que sería por unos meces su hogar, la casa era pequeña pero cálida, la sala era pequeña una media pared separaba lo que era el comedor y en frente una puerta la que supuso seria la cocina y un corredor. Había una televisión no plasma, un mueble en el que estaba la tv, estaba lleno de fotos familiares al igual que toda la casa.

-¿Porque tanto grito Kakaroto?-salía su tía de lo que creía era la cocina.

-Vegeta, cariño sal de la habitación que Vegeta ya llego-gritaba su tía Gine justo antes de correr a abrazarlo, Vegeta solo se quedó tenso deseando que ya lo soltara.

-Así que ya llego el primo presumido de la ciudad-decía Turles saliendo de su habitación mirándolo con envidia y desprecio. Segundos después llegaron Raditz y su tío Bardock a recibirlo.

-Ponte cómodo en tu nuevo hogar. Si quieres tomar una ducha el baño esta hasta el fondo del pasillo-le decía Bardock a su sobrino.-Turles lleva las maletas de tu primo a la habitación de Kakaroto-le ordenaba Bardock a su hijo mayor.

-¿Que paso primo trajiste todo tu guardarropa?-le preguntaba Raditz.-Yo me encargare de quitarte lo fresa y lo baquetón que tu padre asegura que eres.

Vegeta solo lo miraba fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Este niño mimado no aguantara un día de trabajo, un verdadero trabajo de hombres-se burlaba Turles de él.

-Basta ya chicos no molesten al pobre de Vegeta el hará lo que él pueda-lo defendía su tía Gine.-Ahora a cambiarse y prepararse para la cena. Rápido-les ordenaba Gine a todos sus muchachos mientras les tronaba los dedos en señal de que se apresuraran.

Cuando Vegeta salió de ducharse ya había oscurecido, odiaba compartir habitación con Kakaroto, ahora tendría que soportar sus estupideces día y noche. Se cambió en unos cómodos pantalones Dickies carpinteros color café y una camisa negra, sus Converse negros, después de aplicarse su desodorante en aerosol Axe y su perfume Acqua Di Gio de Armani salió dispuesto a cenar.

En la meza ya se encontraban sus tíos y primos esperándolo.

-¿Que paso Vegeta tanto tardaste en aplicarte tu maquillaje?-se burlaba Turles.

-Cállate Turles es agradable oler un perfume caro que el mismo sudor de siempre-le callaba su madre Gine.

-Bien ya que estamos todos en la meza ¿quién quiere agradecer por nuestra deliciosa cena?-preguntaba Bardock.

-Vegeta que él lo haga-decía Raditz.

Todos voltearon a ver a Vegeta esperando que agradeciera a Kami por la comida, impacientes por comenzar a comer.

-Gracias Kami por la comida-fue lo que dijo Vegeta antes de servirse esas enormes Costillas, y del delicioso arroz, un poco de puré y salsa para complementar.

-¿Cuéntanos Vegeta como esta mi hermana?-le preguntaba Bardock a Vegeta.

-Gorda-respondió.

-¿Que tal están tus hermanos?-pregunto Gine.

-Tarble igual de Gay y Mason sigue insoportable como siempre.

-¿Creí que tu padre iba a traerte directamente?-le preguntaba Bardock.

-No-contesto simplemente.

-¿Cuantos meces tiene de embarazo mi tía?-pregunto Kakaroto.

-No lo sé-le contesto Vegeta no sabía ni le interesaba.

Era más que obvio que no se podrían entablar una larga conversación con Vegeta.

-¡Señores Son buenas noches!-gritaban desde afuera una horrible, chillona y escandalosa voz.-Goku puedes salir un poco-seguía gritando la escandalosa voz.

-Ve "Goku"-decía su sobrenombre puesto por la chiquilla-no hagas esperar a tu novia-lo molestaba Raditz. Goku se sonrojo mientras Vegeta se carcajeaba por tan absurdo sobrenombre.

-Anda ve Goku que te he dicho de la forma de tratar a las damas, sal a recibir a la señorita-le decía su abuelo Gohan.

Al decir damas y señoritas Raditz y Turles comenzaron a carcajearse no por el hecho de que ya no fuera señorita si no por el hecho de que ella era toda una marimacha, una poco femenina señorita.

Goku salió y recibió a Bulma con un fuerte abrazo -¿qué tal te fue en tu cita con Yamcha?-le preguntaba.

-No fue una cita Goku, solo salimos a dar un paseo-le decía Bulma.

-¿Viste a Milk?-le pregunto emocionado.

-No, creo que le estaba ayudando a su padre en la tienda-le decía Bulma. Goku enseguida cambio su mirada de emoción por una de decepción.-Alégrate Goku-le decía Bulma dándole un beso en la mejilla-mira Yamcha me dio esto para ti-le decía Bulma entregándole una carta.

-Gracias Bulma eres la mejor-le decía Goku abrazándola y dándole vueltas en el aire.

Bulma y Kakaroto eran mejores amigos desde que nacieron. Goku solía salir con Milk pero la gente empezó a hablar y empezaron a sacar chismes sin fundamentos. Pueblo chico infierno grande. Cosas como que Goku la manoseaba en lo oscuro, que la trataba de una forma indecente, los chismes llegaron a los oídos de el padre de Milk el señor Ox Satan dueño de la tienda más grande en todo el pueblo, un hombre grande y un poco machista. Termino prohibiéndole a Goku acercarse a su hija y viceversa. Yamcha su hermano sabía que todo era mentira, bueno quizá si se besaban pero eso era totalmente normal en una relación así que ayudaba a su hermana a verse de vez en cuando con Goku.

Vegeta quien se encontraba curioso por ver quien sería la novia de su primo, seguro un fenómeno, una chica fea y como ya sus primos habían dicho marimacha. Solo eso podía conseguir el baboso y distraído de su primo.

Se dejaron de abrazar y fue entonces cuando Vegeta pudo ver el rostro de esa chica un poco borroso para su gusto, sus cabellos color aquamarin, sus ojos azules color del mar y su rostro que reflejaba inocencia y ternura. Por favor si solo era una simple campesina ordinaria, común y corriente. Una ranchera campurusa.

Minutos después Goku entro con una cara de idiota-me voy a dormir -les dijo marchándose con una sonrisa inmensa que abarcaba medio de su rostro.

-Bien Vegeta mañana comenzara tu primer día de trabajo, será mejor que te vayas a descansar aquí nos levantamos muy temprano. No se te olvide programar tu alarma a las 6:00-le sugería su tío.

-¿Que a las 6:00? no es demasiado temprano ni siquiera sale el solo a esa hora-hablaba Vegeta mientras sus otros dos primos se burlaban de él.

-El sol sale antes de las 6:00 más te vale que estés listo-le decía su tío recogiendo los platos de la meza.

-Entendido señor-le contesto Vegeta. Se fue furioso a la que ahora sería su habitación y la escena que vio lo enfureció aún más. Ahí estaba su primo leyendo lo que parecía una carta de amor seguramente se la dio la mocosa esa.

Goku llevo la carta a su pecho y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ella. Vegeta miraba asqueado la escena. Una estúpida carta cursi el jamás recibió una pero a cambio a recibido muchos hermosos cuerpos desnudos algo que seguramente Kakaroto nunca ha visto.

Y sin más se acostó en su nueva cama preparándose para lo que sería el comienzo de su pesadilla.

Estoy orgullosa de mí, este capítulo me quedo exactamente como quería que saliera. Espero que también sea de su agrado ^^ y recibir muy lindas respuestas de parte de ustedes mis hermosos y adorados lectores. También quiero agradecer a todos los nuevos lectores que me dieron la oportunidad me alegra recibir Reviews de lectores que nunca antes me habían leído. Muchas gracias.


End file.
